


I will Only have these eyes for you

by Dysia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Sad Harry, antenatal class, but just for a bit and because of the mood swings, school of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysia/pseuds/Dysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's pregnant and Louis' more in love with him than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will Only have these eyes for you

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [Sinai](http://livelove-sjones.tumblr.com/) for being my beta and correcting the mistakes.

Louis pushes the door open with his foot, balancing shopping bags in his hands. He closes the door with his hip and drops the keys to the bowl next to the door, shouting. "I'm home."

"I'm glad you're back." He hears Harry's soft voice from the living room as he puts the bags on the ground and takes off his shoes. He hears soft steps from inside the flat and as he stands straight again Harry's already standing in the doorway.

Harry's hair is put in a loose bun, he has a baggy shirt on, which still seems to stretch against his growing baby bump, and a pair of comfy sweatpants. He leans against the door frame, eyes warm and smile soft. That sight still makes the butterflies in Louis' stomach come to life, even after so many years of being together.

"Are you hungry? I made chicken for dinner." Harry says and Louis nods his head, hanging his coat next to the door.

"Yeah, I'm terribly hungry, but I’m going to put away all the groceries first."

"I'll help you." Harry says, bending down to lift first bag.

Louis' immediately next to him and takes the bag from him. "You shouldn't lift heavy things." He says standing straight and giving Harry a sweet peck on the lips.

"But it's not even heavy." Harry protests with a pout.

“It is. Let me do a heavy work and you're going to help with unpacking, okay?”

“Do I even have another choice?” Harry asks, already moving to the kitchen.

Harry has gotten really sensitive lately, literally everything could make him upset, make him feel useless or even a bother, and Louis' sure that his words have hurt Harry just now. Damn hormones.

He takes another bag from the floor and follows Harry, already making a plan in his head how to make Harry feel better.

Harry's standing at the counter, putting the tea bags inside their mugs. Louis puts the bags next to him and wraps his arms around Harry's waist, standing as close to him as he can and kissing the back of his neck.

“Did you have a good day?” Louis asks, running his nose up and down behind Harry's ear and breathing in the smell of the younger boy.

“Pretty boring.” Harry replies, relaxing against Louis and tangling his fingers with Louis'. “I read a book for a bit, looked at the baby clothes on the internet, but I haven't bought anything yet, talked to Gemma for a few minutes and made dinner. some of the time I was just sitting and doing nothing.”

Louis sighs against Harry's shoulder, tightening his arms around him even more. Since the day Harry stopped working three weeks earlier, when he's reached twenty weeks of the pregnancy, he got very grumpy and didn't know what to do with himself for the whole day, which he mostly spends alone as Louis and Harry's families live quite far away and they can't visit each other too frequently.

Sometimes there are days when Harry's full of energy and tells Louis of so many thing he's done that day and friends he's met with. But there are also days just like this one, when Harry's a bit down and couldn't find anything interesting for himself to do, so he just spent the day at home, doing almost nothing.

“I'm sorry.” Louis whispers, kissing Harry's neck.

“Don't be ridiculous, it's not your fault.” Harry says turning around in Louis grip and wrapping his hands around Louis' neck. The happy glint is back in Harry's eyes and Louis knows that Harry's good mood is back. Yeah, mood swings again. “I'm happy you're back already and that we can spend the whole evening together.”

“Me too, I've missed you very much. Both of you.” He says, his hand moving to stroke the bump. Harry giggles and presses his lips to Louis'. Unfortunately boiling water interrupts them and Louis moves away to let Harry make the tea.

“By the way Gemma's going to visit next week. She took Monday off and will be here next Sunday.” Harry says, smiling wide as he talks about his older sister.

“That's great, we haven't seen her in a bit.”

“Yeah, it's been almost three months.” Harry confirms putting the kettle away and stepping closer to Louis to start unpacking the grocery bags. “She's going to tease me so much about how big I've gotten.”

“I won't let her do that.” Louis protests. “You look beautiful and are growing a new life. If she teases you about your weight, I will kick her ass.”

“My savior.” Harry says with a chuckle, running the package of frozen strawberries against the back of Louis' neck and running away laughing loudly, when Louis jumps from the sudden cold.

“You little... You better run away, because when I get my hands on you...” Louis says, watching Harry's backside as younger boy puts the strawberries inside the freezer. He stops his eyes on Harry's bum, as he couldn’t stop himself from doing that. The few extra kilos Harry's gained lately made his ass even more round and meaty, Louis loves that.

“What are you going to do then?” Harry asks turning around, and making Louis move his eyes to the boys face. He looks beautiful, he's literally glowing, his smile wide and eyes shining from happiness. Louis loves him so much.

“I'm going to tickle you until you can't breathe.”

“You wouldn't do that.” Harry says.

“You want to see?” Louis asks smirking, already moving towards Harry.

Harry jumps away with a laugh, holding his hands up in protest. “No! Please, don't do it.”

“Just because you asked so nicely.” Louis says coming closer to Harry. “But I have to get something in return.”

“A kiss?” Harry suggests, moving his brows suggestively.

“Now we're talking.” Louis replies, wrapping his hands around Harry's waist and pulling him closer. Harry puts one of his hands on Louis' neck, the second one stroking Louis' cheek lightly for a moment, making goosebumps appear on the older boy's arms. Louis' eyes moves from Harry's green orbs to his lips, so plush, red and moist from Harry constantly licking them. He's so temptated to lean down and kiss him, but he gives Harry a chance to lead the kiss. Just a moment later Harry's lips are on his and the younger boy has his fingers in Louis' hair as he sucks on Louis' lower lip.

They kiss for a moment until Louis squeezes Harry's bum and the younger pulls away with a chuckle. “I don't remember mentioning anything about groping.”

“But I know you love it.” Louis replies.

“Maybe.” Harry admits as a blush covers his cheeks. “I believe we were suppose to unpack the groceries. You're hungry and I'm a bit too already.”

“Okay, let's do it fast then.” Louis says, going back to the counter and taking cartoon of milk from the bag.

They spend another few minutes unpacking the bags and nudging each other with their elbows or hips playfully. Harry hums some song Louis can't identify under his breath the whole time and Louis can only imagine as he's going to hum a lullaby to their child in just a few months. When they're done Harry reheats their meal and Louis takes out the plates and cutlery from the cabinets.

“Lou?” Harry says, nervous edge clear in his voice.

“Yeah?” Louis asks back, taking a quick glance at his husband standing at the cooker.

“You know I've had the second antenatal class yesterday, right?”

“Of course, you've told me about it during diner. And what about that?”

“Our instructor suggested that we should come to the next class with our partners as we're going to learn some exercises in which we will need a help of another person. Will you go there with me?”

“Of course I will, love. And you were so nervous just because you wanted to ask me to go there with you?” Louis asks, coming closer to Harry to take his hand in his.

“It was really that visible?” Harry asks, looking up at Louis, clearly embarrassed.

“Yeah, I could tell that you're nervous and you definitely shouldn't be.”

“I know, that pregnancy makes me so more sensitive though. Just a few months ago I wouldn't be embarrassed to ask you to have sex on the balcony or feed you with ice cream in the restaurant when everyone is watching us and now I'm nervous to ask such a trivial thing. And I'm getting hurt over literally nothing all the time, spending time with me must be a real pain in the ass for you, as I even have enough of my changing moods and weird behaviours sometimes.”

“That's nothing I can't take, love.” Louis says, kissing Harry's temple. “Sometimes it get a bit hard for me, I admit, but I know it's not your fault and I understand what you're going through. We can go through it, can't we?”

“Of course we can, we don't really have another choice now.”

“It's not so bad actually. For example you don't have any weird carvings and I don't have to get up in the middle of the night to drive to the second end of the city because you want to eat something completely ridiculous and so disgusting that it makes me want to puke.”

“You know it still can change, right? Don't be to happy about that because I can wake up today hungry for some ice cream or pickles. But you know what? I still wouldn't change being pregnant for anything in the world. Of course its tiring, I'm fat, everything hurts more or less and the mood swings are annoying, but it's still so incredible, growing another human being. I feel like the most happy and beautiful person in the world right now.”

“That's because you're the most beautiful person in the world, Haz.”

“You really want to get in my pants tonight, don't you?”

Louis just shrugs, not denying it. It's always true anyway.

“Coming back to the main topic, where's your another antenatal class?” Louis asks, taking a pan with chicken from the stove.

“On Monday at 5.”

Louis notes that in his head but Harry's going to remind him of that not once for sure.

*

Monday comes rather quickly and Louis's already leaving his work an hour earlier so he can pick up Harry from the house and they can drive to the School of Birth without the risk of being late.

When he takes the usual parking place in front of their block of flats Harry's already waiting outside for him. His long hair is falling against his shoulders. He has a light coat on, which he can't zip because of the bump, with a blue sweater underneath it and black skinny jeans. He's stopped wearing boots some time ago, as they're too tight for his swollen feet, and has a pair of black trainers on instead.

He throws the bag he had on his arm on the back seat and takes a place in the front, giving Louis a sweet kiss on the lips first.

“Ready for the adventure of your life?” Louis asks with a chuckle, pushing away Harry's hair from his face and putting it behind his ear.

“I think I should be the one asking you that as it's going to be your first time there, with another 10 pregnant people.” Harry says, trying to find the most comfortable position for the drive.

“Is there really so many of you there?” Louis asks back, turning on the engine.

“Yeah, eleven with me.”

“I guess it might be fun, eleven people with mood swings, frustrated and tired.”

“Lou, don't be mean.”

“Was just kidding, love. And will I finally meet Lucy?”

“I guess you will. And Greg too, he's great, just under 30. He and his husband have been trying for a baby for years already and now he's almost at six months. Other people are also great, everyone is nice and all but I like them the most. I've got a feeling you're going to like them as well.”

*

Louis parks the car in front of the building fifteen minutes early. Harry kisses him on the lips once more, clearly looking very excited, before he walks out of the car.

Louis immediately takes the bag from Harry as he takes it from the back seat and younger boy doesn't even pout this time, still smiling.

Harry leads him to the first floor and to the room farthest on the right. As they walk through the door Louis immediately spots four people talking in the corner. Harry greats them and then leads Louis to another room on the right which is a changing room.

“We have to change now.” Harry explains and Louis rises his brows.

“Me too?”

“Of course, Lou. Did you think you're going to exercise with me in the shirt and dress pants? It would be really uncomfortable for you. And would look pretty much ridiculous I'm sure.”

Harry takes out a t-shirt and jeans for Louis first, before taking a change of clothes for himself. Louis changes fast and folds his clothes, putting them inside one locker. When he turns around Harry has already sweats on and is pulling off his sweater.

Louis immediately wraps his arms around Harry from behind, putting his hands on the bump and stroking the spot right below his belly button with his thumb.

“Hello there.” He whispers, kissing Harry's shoulder.

Harry giggles and puts his hand against Louis'. The baby kicks and Louis presses his smile against Harry's skin.

“We don't have time for that, other people might come here any second.”

“But we're not doing anything dirty, I'm just hugging my husband.” Louis protests, rubbing the place that baby kicks with his whole palm. It still amazes him when he can actually feel their baby move. It's started just a few days ago but now baby is very responsive and kicks almost always when Louis touches the bump. It's one of the most amazing things he's experienced in his life.

“Let me put a shirt on first, I don't feel very comfortable shirtless lately.”

Louis kisses Harry's shoulder once more before pulling away to let Harry put on his t-shirt. Just as Harry does that two more couples enters the room, chatting with each other.

“Harry, hello dear.” Says a woman with short, blonde hair and red lipstick on her thick lips.

“Hi, Lucy.” Harry says, immediately going to hug her.

Louis hopes that surprise that he feels doesn't show on his face. Lucy is completely different than Louis' imagined her. First of all, she's older than he's expected.

Even though she looks beautiful she must be around forty. Her brown eyes seem to shine and her big smile makes the day seem brighter. She's short and thin, her arms wrapped around the round bump. She seems full of energy and very optimistic, the type of people Louis gets along with pretty well.

“Lou, meet Lucy.” Harry says towards him and Louis smiles warmly at the woman. She seems really nice, Louis barely met her and he already likes her.

“Louis, Harry's husband.” He says, shaking her extended hand.

“I've heard a lot about you, only good things of course. I'm Lucy.”

“It's nice to meet you, have heard a bit about you as well.”

After getting to know her husband and the other couple Harry and Louis leaves the room, passing another couple at the door.

Both of them join the conversation of the two couples in the room about pregnancies. Through the next few minutes another couple joins them, until the room is filled with people. The last couple that enters the room has to be Greg and his husband, as they're the only gay couple in the room except them.

Harry doesn't have a chance to introduce them though because the instructor, a middle aged woman, comes inside the room and claps her hands.

“Hello everyone. I'm really glad you could make it today and brought your other half with you as I've instructed you. At the beginning, as always, I would like you to do the breathing exercises we've practised on the first lesson. Then you're going to stretch a bit before we move to new exercises. Your partners should sit down, as they won't be needed for a bit longer.”

Louis squeezes Harry's hip and Harry turn in his arms to kiss Louis' lips softly.

“Try not to get hard while watching me.” Harry whispers against Louis' ear.

Louis chuckles and replies. “I will do my best but can't promise anything.”

Louis with the rest of the partners takes place at the other end of the room, where chairs are placed.

Harry sends him one last smile before sitting down on one of the yoga mats, between Greg and Lucy. Louis watches Harry making a breathing exercise with a fond smile. Everything Harry does sees so cute lately that Louis feels he's falling for him even harder.

He starts getting some ideas of what they're going to do after class back at home, when someone interrupts his thoughts.

“First baby?”

Louis turns his head and is met with the sight of the man in his thirties looking back at him.

“Yeah, it is. How about you?” Louis asks back, just trying to be polite. He would rather sit in silence and watch Harry.

“Third. My wife never had such classes before so I don't know what is the point of doing it now. She got through it twice already, and has pretty much a lot of experience and I don't think they can teach her something she doesn't know by now.”

Louis just nods his head at the man's words and keeps his eyes on Harry, watching as he starts to stretch. The man won't leave him alone though and starts speaking again.

“I have two daughters already and we're expecting a son now, so I'm really happy about that. I was always dreaming about a boy, a son I can watch football and play sport with.”

“You can do the same things with your daughters, you know.” Louis replies.

“Sure.” The man snorts. “And what are you expecting?”

“We don't know, want to make it a surprise for us.”

“Really? That must be hard not to know. Aren't you curious? Don't you think about asking your doctor about that and keep it a secret from your man?”

“Not really. Me and my husband made a decision that we're going to wait together and even though I would love to know I'm still willing to wait.”

“So how about baby clothes, a nursery? How are you going to prepare for the baby when you don't know the sex?”

Louis sighs and bites his tongue to stop himself from so harsh comment. “Is it really important? Babies grow so fast that they will grow out of their clothes in months. And I don't think it really makes a difference for them if the onesies they have on are blue, white, or orange.”

“I would never put my son in pink onesie.” The man says, clearly not liking the idea of a possibility that someone might be doing that.

He's really pissing Louis off with his unnecessary comments and he won't stop himself from saying something this time.

“I don't think it's important at all. Nothing happens to your daughter when she has a blue t-shirt on and nothing would happen to your son if you put a pink onesie on. It's just colour, let's not make a big thing out of it. Harry's making a beautiful nursery in orange, beige and brown and we're buying some baby clothes, mostly in what would you probably call neutral colours, but does it really matter? No! The only thing that matters is baby's health, not what colour we paint walls in the nursery or what colour is the blanket the baby is wrapped in during a night.”

Louis breaths hard at the end of his speech. The man is looking back at him, clearly taken aback. Louis' glad that it's when the instructor calls for them to join their partners, because he could say something he would regret later on.

Harry looks worriedly at him. They know each other so well that he instantly notices that Louis' a bit mad. There's also a possibility that Harry's heard his voice that got a bit too loud or maybe even bits of the conversation. Louis smiles warmly at his husband though as he takes a place behind him on the mat, his legs on the both side of Harry's body. He immediately wraps his arms around Harry, stroking the bump.

“Everything okay, Lou?” Harry asks turning his head to look at him.

“Yeah, just had some not really pleasant conversation with one guy. He had some pretty dumb arguments and point of view, but I hope I made him understand some things.”

Harry nods his head and they drop the topic as the instructor starts explaining some exercise they're going to do now. Louis doesn't see a point of doing that one, as Harry has to just lay back on him and do a breathing exercises they were doing at the beginning of the class. He doesn't protest though and leans down until his body is supported on his elbows and lets Harry lean down on him.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Harry breathing just as he did earlier, slow and deep. The instructor walks around them, explaining everything if someone do the exercise wrong.

For the next exercise they need balls and Louis brings one for Harry, a big yellow one cause Harry really likes this colour lately.

“I hope it won't burst when you sit on it.” Louis says, pushing it to Harry's legs. “It looks pretty fragile to my eyes.”

“Fuck off, Louis. How you can be the one complaining about my weight when it's partly your fault. You're mean and I hate you.” Harry says, stepping away from him. Louis curses himself in his head for his choice of words. He didn't mean it like that, it was suppose to be just a silly joke. But with Harry's changing moods it's not really surprising that it hurt Harry.

“I'm sorry Haz, I didn't mean it like that. I love every part of you, every new kilo and fold. Now you're more beautiful to me than ever, you're glowing. I know that it wasn't the right thing to say, I meant it like a joke and I'm sorry, okay?”

Harry nods his head as he still looks at the floor. Louis knows that he forgave him though, so he wraps his arms around his waist and tugs him closer. Harry wraps his hands around him as well and they embrace each other as close as Harry's bump will let them.

“I guess I've reacted too furiously, haven't I?” Harry asks against Louis' arms. Louis sighs and hugs him tighter.

“Yeah, a bit. But it's still my fault. I shouldn't have said that, should have predicted that you won't take it as a joke.”

“Sorry.” Harry whispers so quietly that Louis barely catches that word.

He pushes him away a bit so he can look at his face.

“I love you, you know. So much that it's impossible to love harder.” Louis whispers, their lips so close that only millimetres separates them. Smile appears on Harry's face immediately, a dimple showing on his cheek.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry replies and just when these words leaves Harry's mouth Louis covers his lips with his own in a slow, sweet kiss.

“Okay, I don't really want to be the one to kill the mood, but I guess I have to do that. You're going to have a lot of time to cuddle and kiss later, now it's time for exercises and learning how to help your partner during labour.” Their instructor says.

Louis would really love to kiss Harry longer, not caring about people watching them, but Harry pulls away and embarrassed hides his face in Louis' shoulder.

“Okay, as I have everyone's attention back I would like to present the next exercise to you. Sit on the ball and have your partner stand behind you.”

*

Time flies fast, and in what seems like a five minutes but is rather another half an hour, the class is over. Louis have to admit he has enjoyed that, he could spend majority of the time stroking the bump or touching Harry, making him giggle or turn a bit red. He even tickled him a bit as he was sitting on the ball, and in the burst of laughter Harry almost fell down. Fortunately Louis was there to grab him and prevent it from happening, but he still felt as his whole life appeared in front of his eyes in that mere moment. The instructor also scolded him for being so immature and Louis swears to himself that he won't do anything reckless again, as he doesn't want anything to happen to Harry and their baby.

Even that moment doesn't break Harry's good mood and he just shoots Louis, telling him he doesn't have to be sorry and kissing him on the lips. It was a great fun for Louis, what he wasn't expecting, but also for Harry who has even bigger smile on his face than when they were starting the classes.

“How about we grab some dinner now?” Louis asks, running his fingers through Harry's hair as they start walking to the changing room. “With Lucy and Greg?”

“Really?” Harry asks, stopping immediately and looking back at Louis with his beautiful green eyes, filled with happiness to the brim.

“Yeah, why not. I would like to know them better and I'm sure everyone has to be hungry after the class. It's a great chance to meet now.”

“I'll ask them, give me a second.” Harry says and fast he comes inside the changing room, his hips swaying like he's doing it on purpose.

Louis watches him with a fond smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://runtofollowthesun.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
